


In a Name

by artificiallifecreator, pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, Gen, Jaeger Academy, Jaeger Pilots, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker Pentecost learns how you end up with brothers named 'Scott' and 'Hercules.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> January 2015  
> Kodiak, USA

\- the ocean at Giant's Causeway, 7 August 2022 — Ruby Maher -

"Seat taken?" asks an RAF. Not just any—the one who came in with the punk. Stacker Christmas or something.

Herc offers it.

"So Scott and ... 'Hercules'?"

Herc sighs, looks up from his lunch. "Granddad and a field medic."

"Your father?"

Shakes his head. "'s a long story."

"We've two hours before our next workout. Plenty of time."

Sticks his fork in his pasta, sighs again. "You remember the conflicts in Cyprus?"

"'This land is my land' between Turkey 'n Greece, yea?"

"Yea. Mum's eight months along and shouldn't 've left the grounds but you couldn't tell her 'no'."

RAF snorts, rolls his eyes, 'I know the type'.

"So off they go escorting a negotiator. Car hits a mine, Mum goes into shock; out I come, blue as the Atlantic and wearing the umbilical cord like a scarf." Pokes the carbs. "Greek field medic has us gone before the dust settles, gets me breathing, and Mum's so grateful she insists on naming me after him."

"That's quite a tale."

Herc shrugs. Starts in on the chocolate cake.

"What happened to your father?"

"Died on the spot." Stabs the cake. "Never knew what hit him."

A sympathetic grunt.

"How 'bout yours?"

"Hmm?"

"'Stacker', right? Not exactly common."

He snorts. "It's a bit of a long story."

"Still plenty of time before that workout."

**Author's Note:**

> Pickleplum: ALC and I have worked out quite a bit of a Hansen family history. This is but a snapshot. 
> 
> Please note that in our universe (and contrary to para-canon), Scott is the elder Hansen brother. And contrary to fan-canon, he's the right-side pilot of _Lucky Seven_.
> 
> And if anyone wants to take a crack at explaining how Stacker came to be christened 'Stacker,' I'd love to see it.
> 
> Photo by [Dissonancefalling](https://www.flickr.com/photos/dissonancefalling/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/dissonancefalling/1120109546/)
> 
> [Revised version posted 25 February 2016]


End file.
